


Frustration

by CabiriaMinerva



Series: Of Duty and Inclinations [2]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Foreplay, Frustration, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: Accepting her proposal was just the first step of a slow path of getting rid of all possible obstacles to their marriage. But sometimes, the wait can be very, very frustrating... especially when the person whose proposal you have accepted is an innocent yet impetuous Queen Victoria.[This one-shot follows Chapter 7 of "Will you not have me, then?"]





	Frustration

_Now you wanna hold my hand_  
 _You chose to take it_  
 _The truth is that I never really thought we'd make it_  
 _Here we are_  
 _No chance I'm leaving_  
 _Ideas of love and life for sure can be deceiving_  
 _Here we are now_  
  


Lene Marlin, _Here we are_

  


She is kissing him in that infuriatingly innocent yet sensual way that makes him lose all sense of time and space. And propriety.

Her small hands on the nape of his neck, pressing him towards her. Her soft lips tasting like tea and peaches, as if spring was within her.

For a fleeting moment, he wonders how on Earth did they end up from a pile of dispatches from Afghanistan and news of the rotting crops from all over Great Britain, to this tangling of fingers and tongues.

Good Lord.

He should have reminded her of the dangers of being caught in such a compromising situation, but truth is, he finds it more and more difficult to hold back his desire. Since he has accepted her proposal and they have reached an agreement on the path to follow, they both have struggled with the magnetic pull that seem to have grown more intense by the second.

Sometimes, she would briefly glance at him with her pale blue eyes half hidden behind her dark eyelashes. She always has a shy look on her face in those moments, while she tries to figure out how to face the growing desire in her chest, the warmth that spread in her belly. He thinks her most beautiful, but has a hard time not to throw away all propriety, stalk to her even in a crowded room and claim her lips.

Other times, like today for instance, she would casually brush against him while working. Once. Twice. Then she would do it so much less casually. And somehow, they would find themselves kissing against her desk.

He never initiates these things. Not that he doesn't want to, but every time he has her in his hands, her lips red with his kisses and the blue of her eyes engulfed by her dilated pupils, he has to physically restrain himself from ripping the many layer of cloth between them and do everything in his power to make her scream with pleasure.

At this thought, his fingers tighten on her waist and his body further crushes on hers, pressing her on her desk.

There's a rustling sound behind them, and he absent-mindedly thinks about the dispatches scattering on the floor.

Less absent-mindedly, he hopes she will not feel his body's reaction pressing on her gown. At least there is something positive about those damned layers.

The moan that escapes her lips and dies in his mouth suggests that the layers may be less effective than he has hoped, and the hesitant movement of her hips confirms his doubts.

He groans, kissing her fiercely before slowly pulling away.

She doesn't open her eyes right away, allowing him to take in the flush on her cheeks, the redness of her lips, the blatant desire that makes her glow.

Stroking her bruised lips, he lets out a trembling breath.

«I should go,» he croaks, swallowing hard when the tip of her tongue quickly runs on her lips.

«Do you really have to?» Her eyes slowly open.

His hand moves on her jaw, gently caressing her soft skin. «I'll soon resign as Prime Minister, then it will only be a matter of time before we will be...» He still finds it difficult to say the word _wed_. Or _marriage._ Or _bride_ and _groom_. Or anything related to what is to come, to be honest. She still isn't sure if that is because of an instinctive wariness toward the general idea of marriage, or if he is still too stunned from the unravelling of events and is afraid that saying the words out loud will somehow break the spell.

«But I am tired of waiting. I want to be married to you, I want _you_.» She pouts a little, but her eyes are fixed on his. Her desire is still mostly a mystery to her, never having been able to freely talk about such matters, but she knows her body craves his, and that's more than enough.

At her words, he feels his own desire twirling in his chest. Oh, how easy it would be to lift her skirts and sink into her warmth. But he will not. In the future, there will be time for that as well. But she isn't one of the Nunnery's girls. She is innocent and precious and, most of all, he truly loves her. They will wait their wedding night, and he will spend that night worshipping every single inch of her body in every way he knows how to.

And then there is the danger of pregnancies. He will absolutely not get her with child out of wedlock.

So, he has to go. For now, at lest.

«I know, my love.» He places a kiss on the crown of her head. «I know you are.» Another kiss, this time on the side of her head. «But we must be careful.» Another one, on her nose.

She groans, disappointed, and he hoarsely laugh.

«I will go, now.»

His lips brush hers, lingering on her red, tempting mouth. «But do not despair, my beautiful, impatient Victoria...»

He retreats, then, his fingers slowly slipping from hers, his eyes hungrily watching her, as if to ingrain her dishevelled look in his mind.

«... soon.»

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so... a brief something I wrote today as I was trying to write the Epilogue of "Will you not have me, then?". I didn't want to put it in the main story as it didn't really fit, but I thought it would be nice to have a "missing moment" related to the period of time that goes between Ch. 7 and the Epilogue.  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading this hile waiting (I hope) for the epilogue :)


End file.
